Made Up Hero: Silverfish Necromancer
This hero is a made up one thought up by a fan of BH. I, K-leb25, am reproducing it onto a full page. Description: Silverfish are very shy creatures...or so the other bugs thought. They are not known by most bugs and even gods, since they hide in the deepest, darkest places, such as wardroabs. This is the perfect place for some to perfect the most horrific magic known to bugs...Silverfish, the Necromancer, is an elite one. His type can specialise in magic better than the black ants whom are infamour for this fact. Though his personality is rough and subtle, he can become the perfect choice for a quick battle, since his finely shaped body allows for the weilding of samurai swords. In-game, he is very low in durability, yet can hit hard. 400 health with no armour and Termite's speed. He is resonably large and while at the back working his cursing magic, holds a Fungi Staff. His Samurai Swords do 40 damage and are very quick, slashing twice every second. He has the active ability of reanimating dead heroes and allies with health into Fungus Zombies. Fungus Zombies of heroes look kind of similar and carry the same weapon, yet most of the time attack slower. They cannot be controlled and have tonnes of armour, but are a tonne slower too. Here are his level-up skills: Health (increases max by 50 and heals by 100), Speed, Assassinate and Undead Powers (increases chance of turning his kills ino fungus zombies by 3%). His Samurai Swords can be upgraded to Double Swords, which do 60 damage, then to Spiked Blades, which increase damage to 100. His originals has the description of "Light, quick-to-slash blades." Double Swords: "double the attack, half the time for enemie's to live." Spiked Blades: "With large, serated edges, these swords are the only thing better than turning bugs into zombies." When Silverfish is picked, he either says, "Hey, I'm working on my horrors!" or "I'm proud to be dark," or "lets kill some bug gut." When he kills someone, he has the chance to say, "I got some bug guts caught in my eye!" or "A perfect bug body for the fungi!" Abilities: ''' '''Book Shield: For two seconds, he uses his book as a shield. All light weight enemies that attack him have a 50% chance of turning into zombies, medium ones that attack get stunned for 8 secs and large ones have their damage halved. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 45 secs. Spellcaster's Adrenaline: Doubles his speed and attack speed for 20 secs. Much better the more of Speed you've upgraded. Costs 500 and has a cooldown of 60 secs. Samurai Slash: Deals 300 damage to a single target. Damage increases 30% for each weapon upgrade. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 45 secs. Zombie Rush: doubles the speed of all present Fungus Zombies for 30 secs. Costs 700 and has a cooldown of 60 secs. Shadow Samurai: Increases damage of Samurai Swords by 50% for 15 secs. All enemies killed will turn to Fungus Zombies no matter what. Costs 800 and takes 90 secs to recharge. Unholy Casing: While equipped, all attacks will do only 3/4 of damage. Use in battle for all attacks to do only 20 damage and for the attacker to get hurt by the amount of damage left in their attack, lasting for 10 secs. This seems to be way more useful later in the game, as enemy attacks would do even more damage, amounting to more hurt. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 100 secs. Re-live: Turns a zombie back into the hero with 1/2 health (if zombie is from hero) or turns it into a flea gunner (like the allied ones you capture in Yard). What type of zombie that is revived is randomised. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 150 secs. Double Crosser: Swaps his health with another hero (randomised). This lasts for until either the hero or Silverfish dies. Costs 1000 and has a cooldown of 120 secs (after affect returns to normal). Indestructible: For 15 secs, all enemies that attack have their current health put down by one fifth. This means that for 100 health, the enemy loses 20, yet if the enemy had already been damage and has only 50 health, it would go down 10. Costs 1000 and has a cooldown of 120 secs. Double Doom: Doubles damage, doubles attack speed and doubles armour (or increases by 10 if hero has no amour) of either all heroes or all current zombies (randomized). This lasts for until Silverfish decides to attack or is attacked. Costs 1200 and has a cooldown of 150 secs (after affect turns to normal). Army of the Dead: Summons either 2, 5 or 10 zombies at once (randomised). While equipped, zombies have doubled stats (i.e. speed, damage, attack speed and armour) while leaving Silverfish with slower speed and more fragility. Costs 1500 and has a cooldown of 150 secs. Category:Made-Up Content